


omertà

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chuuya!Ravus (sorta), Dazai!Ignis, Gen, No BSD knowledge required!, Port Mafia AU, Promises, bungou stray dogs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: Ignis has to make a choice.(Or, the Port Mafia AU nobody asked for.)





	omertà

**Author's Note:**

> **o·mer·tà**  
/ōˈmertə/  
Italian _noun_  
(as practiced by the Mafia) a code of silence about criminal activity and a refusal to give evidence to authorities.
> 
> .
> 
> Now has a sister fic, [amīcitia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551571), the BSD FFXV AU nobody asked for, featuring Dazai as Ignis and Chuuya as Ravus, set in the events of the Episode Ignis DLC.

They’ve been given a fifteen-minute break.

Ignis observes the others around him, who are either starting to get up or quietly conversing with their seatmates. Aranea is checking her phone while muttering something incoherent about the boss. Verstael is pacing around the end of the table, agitated, as always. Cor is also in deep thought, likely planning the logistics of their next mission.

He goes to the restroom to freshen up - maybe get a can of coffee while he’s at it. Nothing like good old Ebony to keep himself charged.

Ravus is waiting for him beside the vending machine. Ignis ignores his glare, fishing out coins from his pocket.

“You haven’t answered my question yet.”

This again. A year has already passed since then, but the man sure is persistent.

“I already told you all there is to know.” Ignis calmly drops in the last quarter into the coin slot. “The rest, you have to figure out for yourself.” He shoots Ravus an annoyed glance before retrieving his canned coffee from the dispenser. Even _he_ has his limits.

Ravus groans as he slams a fist at the machine. He wouldn’t dare raise a hand against Ignis himself; they would both have to answer to the boss when he finds out two of his Port Mafia executives suddenly engaged in fistcuffs during a meeting break. Not like Izunia really cares, however - these kinds of things usually amuse him.

“I’m running out of time, Scientia!” Ravus snarls. “You _know_ very well how her Ability works!”

When the Mafia first found the Nox Fleuret siblings, Lunafreya had already been steeped in miasma - a result of too much “healing,” they said. Only women of their family were blessed with the gift to take away the Starscourge, but it was nothing but a glorified curse. Now, only the restraining wards keep her human enough to function.

The doctor had given her about fifteen months to live. She has only three left.

Ravus, on the other hand, had been given an offer he couldn’t refuse. He still has yet to uphold his end of the bargain, however.

“I’m well aware of that,” Ignis concedes, managing a cursory glance at Ravus’ reddened face down to his trembling hands. For a while, he feels a twinge of sympathy towards the man. Any threat of losing family tends to do that.

As for Ravus himself, well - he simply is torn. Unlucky, rather, for lack of a better word.

It isn’t as though Ignis could say he’s better off, either.

“Then you _have_ to tell me!” Ravus insists, desperation creeping into his voice. “You’re always beside that bastard; you have to know _some_thing!”

Ignis’ grip on the canned coffee tightens on instinct. He hates it whenever anyone uses that card against him. It isn’t like he wants to be second-in-command of the Port Mafia to begin with, amidst the gossip and resentment of the other members. All he did was accidentally witness the previous boss’ murder, after all.

Izunia is far from the slavedriver Aldercapt was, but to say he’s no less ruthless is an understatement. Killing off his predecessor only cemented that.

If anything, no one deserves to be embroiled in Insomnia’s violent underground politics. Especially not Lunafreya.

“_Find her,_” Noctis had once made him promise. “_Keep her safe._”

Ignis takes a deep breath. The fifteen minutes are almost up. He’d have to think up something on the fly later, not unlike what he is wont to do in less-than-ideal situations.

“Meet me after the meeting,” he says through clenched teeth as he starts walking back. “The usual place.”

Ravus’ eyes widen for an instant before they narrow in caution. He keeps his lips in a thin line as he follows Ignis. “You better not be late.”

“You know very well I keep my promises.” Ignis smirks, not looking back.

He doesn’t look back, either, when he is pursued by the Mafia after his sudden departure. _Such is life_, he supposes.

It’s not like he’s meant to live it to the fullest, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Ignis is Dazai, Ravus is Chuuya (sorta), Luna is Kyouka (sorta). Ardyn is Mori. (sigh)
> 
> Let's face it, that Ignis/Ravus combo will be so _lit_.
> 
> .
> 
> Follow my [writing blog](http://fifteenleads.tumblr.com)!


End file.
